


Photograph

by redbirb



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Teen Romance, polaroid cameras are cool, tim drake is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirb/pseuds/redbirb
Summary: A lazy morning with Tim & Steph.





	Photograph

Sunlight peeks through the window and shines against the slope of a shoulder. Blonde hair hides half of a sleeping face, the head rested on a pillow. Her breathing is soft, hands curled into the wool blanket draped across her body. Tim watches her for a moment, appreciates the quiet and comfortable morning silence.

Stephanie is beautiful. She could have walked straight out of a painting, crawled through the frame to lay beside him. Tim's fingers itch with an idea, pushes him to slide out of bed (carefully, so very carefully to not wake Steph) and find his bag by the door. He finds what he's looking for and approaches the bed, manuevers into a position for the best shot.

_Cl-lick._

Her eyelashes flutter as Stephanie wakes upon hearing the rather loud sound. She picks up her head, blinks away the bleary remnants of sleep from her eyes. "Huh? Tim?"

He smiles at her in greeting, moves to sit at the foot of the bed by her feet. The picture spits out and prompts Tim to pull it loose and shake it. "Morning, sleeping beauty."

Steph snorts and sits up, shifts closer until she can wrap her arms around his waist and rest her chin on his shoulder. "Did you take a picture of me?"

"Mhm." Slowly the polaroid photo manifests : blonde hair and fair skin, a sleeping body and light flittering through the window's shades. "You just looked so pretty."

"That sounds kind of creepy, but also sweet."

He swats at her with an unoccupied hand while she laughs into his shoulder. "Stop making me sound gross."

"You are gross."

"Too gross to kiss?"

"Two words : morning breath."

Tim makes a face. "After we brush our teeth?"

She squeezes his waist, a smile in her tone. "Now you're talking, Romeo."


End file.
